Winx Club - Episode 622
The Music Cafe is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa establishes the Alfea music café, and the Winx use the instruments' magic to protect Alfea from the flying Cloud Tower. But when Rumpelstiltskin steals Musa's voice, the Winx must get it back in time to ward off Cloud Tower. Netflix Musa opens a music cafe, and the magical energy it emanates provides much-needed protection for Alfea -- but then Musa's voice is stolen! Plot In Aisha's Gym, the Winx, except for Musa, and Riven try out the new gym equipments. Riven is about to take his boomerang, but Musa catches it. She tells him that he does not show he cares for her anymore. He replies to her that his training is also important. Musa tries to leave but Aisha stops her. She tells her friend she needs more alone time, and so Aisha gives it to her. In the corridors of Alfea, Musa says to herself that everyone has something to focus their energy on unlike her. She then hears beautiful music coming from the wall, and she passes through it. She discovers a room full of musical instruments. In the classroom of the History of Magic, Griffin and Faragonda interrupts Daphne's class to tell them about the Trix's progress in conquering the magic colleges. They absorb the magic from the source of Oppositus School for Gifted Wizards. Aisha suspects that the witches are about to try to conquer Alfea next while Bloom asks where they can find magic that can protect Alfea from an invisible and mobile college. In the invisible Cloud Tower, Lazuli searches for witches to be part of the Elite Witches of Cloud Tower by testing them with the Mirrors of Maelstrum. Many try to enter and come out but they fail, turning to a green liquid, making the Trix mock their attitude. One of the witches succeeds and joins the others. The Trix tells them to prepare for their conquest on Alfea. In the abandoned musical room, the instruments create music on their own. Cherie tell Musa that, as the Fairy of Music, she awakens them. Her bonded pixie tells her to turn it into a music college or a concert hall, but Musa already has something in mind, including using the magic of the instruments to protect Alfea. She then uses her magic voice to empower the instruments' magic. In Tecna and Musa's room, Tecna and Timmy talk about the problems with the Spectrographic Localizer. Tecna tells Musa that they need another way to protect Alfea for the mean time. Musa then tells the Fairy of Technology that they are going to use music to defend their college. In the abandoned musical room, Musa introduces it to the Winx as Alfea's Music Cafe. Everyone is excited and Bloom introduced to her students who wants to learn how to play instruments. They start to have a difficult time controlling the instruments and Musa tells them to focus on positive. Finally, they do. Musa says to them to work hard for their performances. In Cloud Tower, the Trix gets mad at the Winx as they spy on them through Griffin's magic orb. In the Gym, Sky and Riven practice, trying to impress each other. Finally, Riven gets impatient and asks Sky to battle with him the next day. The winner becomes the leader of the specialists. Sky says that they should first head to the Winx, for Musa has found out a way to protect Alfea. In Cloud Tower, Icy commands Selina to call upon a creature that can pass through the magic of the musical instruments. And so, Selina summons Rumpelstiltskin in Alfea to steal Musa's voice. In the Music Cafe, Rumpelstiltskin appears in front of everyone and tells them about his plan on taking Musa's voice. The Winx transforms and does their best to defeat him, but none of their spells work. The students try to use the magical instruments but then it fails as well. Musa tells them that he is immune to fairy magic. The two specialists come but fails as well in protecting Musa. The dwarf takes Musa's voice and puts it in a bottle. He then teleports to the Legendarium World. In Cloud Tower, the Trix and Selina ask Rumpelstiltskin why he does not give them the voice, and he says that it is not a part of their deal. Selina calms the Trix down and tells them that it just shows the dwarf's cleverness. In the Music Cafe, everyone sees the musical instruments starting to lose their magic because of Musa's muteness. Everyone, except for Musa, follows Rumpelstiltskin to the Legendarium World. In Rumpelstiltskin's glade, the Winx are surprised with the dwarf's unusual home. They try to reason with him to give back Musa's voice. They fight once again with Rumpelstiltskin with their Mythix powers but they fail. Major Events *Musa and Riven begin having problems in their relationship again. *Musa discovers the Music Cafe. *Selina summons Rumpelstiltskin to steal Musa's voice. *The Winx (minus Musa) go into the Legendarium World to get Musa's voice back. Debuts *The Music Cafe *Rumpelstiltskin *The Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Timmy *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Kiko *Faragonda *Griffin *Rumpelstiltskin *Lorie *Evy *Carol Spells Used *Morphix Mega Net - Used by Aisha along with Magical Vine Grab against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Magical Vine Grab - Used by Flora along with Morphix Mega Net against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Mythic Fire - Used by Bloom against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Solar Flow - Used by Stella twice, first against the traps, then, against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Wrapping Flame - Used by Bloom against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Beat to the Music (Instrumental) *All Is Magic (Instrumental) *We Are a Symphony *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *When Musa was in the Music Cafe, the instrumental version of Beat to the Music can be heard. *This is the second time the song We Are a Symphony is heard. Mistakes *In one scene, the behind part of Musa's hair is missing. *When the Winx were transforming, Bloom's dress was reversed. cb_6HpdDmRU.jpg|The behind part Musa's hair is missing. VZix3cu-3qw.jpg|Bloom's dress is reversed. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes